Modern information technology enables a user to quickly and easily send an electronic document to another user located on the other side of the world. When the information contained within the document is sensitive, it is often important that the sending user have the ability to restrict access the document such that only the intended recipient, or a group of persons identified as having a legitimate need to access the document, are permitted to do so.